The Battle for Plains Valley
by syanix
Summary: The brave StonePike set out from their basin in the north of the valley and head down south to claim their land from the Bloodhollow Orcs. Blood is shed, and things all turn to the bad as they fight their way into the Bloodhollow front lines.


The Battle for Plains Valley

Prologue

The cool wind of the snowy terrain rose over the heart of the Plains Mountains. The leaves rustled in the distance fallen from the lifeless trees blowing in the landscape. It was as if it were an eternal winter from the constant snowfall throughout the year.

The battle for Plains Valley was never an easy one. It was a brutal war between the Stone Pike dwarves and the Blood Hollow orcs. Blood and hate dripped from their faces as the Blood Hollow struck from the south and the Stone pikes retaliated from the north. The two clashed in the war torn land, later known as the 'field of strife'. The snow was red, and the sky was the colour of fire, the word peace was forbidden and the valley had a world of its own, a world in which there was no silence and no fear. Confidence was the true power they had, and trust in their own strength.

A large segment of the land was once discovered and taken by the vicious army of the Blood Hollow clan. The general, known as Kruu'dash, was the son of the ancient that once reined this cursed land that led the bloodthirsty pack. The clan had made use of the land by building watch towers and a garrison which lies in the Blood Hollow Keep. Just the sight of the garrison was enough to pierce through the enemy's courage. Captain Gagar, the battle leader of the Blood Hollow was a cruel beast master. The razor sharp toothed Wolf Mutts by his side were creators of pure blasphemy. Before the enemies reach Gagar's garrison, they had to confront the Frostblood Tower and the Tower Point which were the watch towers furthest away from Blood Hollow Keep.

Up north, miles away from the Blood Hollow clan, lay the two North and South Baldar Bunkers the Stonepike had built. The dwarves, by nature fascinated with shaping gems and stone, set out to mine the surrounding mountains for riches and precious minerals. Content with their labors under the world, the dwarves remained isolated from the affairs of their surface-dwelling neighbors. General Falstad StonePike, brought the soldiers to the Valley on griffonback from the Kingdom of Steel forge. They were Not as defense heavy as the Blood Hollow keep front lines, but they were large in number. Their history had never been written with defeat. The expedition remained put in their enormous bunkers, until threat was assigned of any incoming Blood Hollow.

Chapter 1

The next moment, the skirmish line was shattered, and The Blood Hollow Orcs and the StonePike dwarves were clashing into each other. All around him, Falstad heard the clang of metal on metal, and the shouts of both sides imploring their fellows to kill their foes. One of them lunged.

Falstad swiftly parried, his blade flying up with startling speed. He lifted a massive heavily muscled leg and

kicked out, striking the attacker full in the chest. The young man went hurtling backward, astonishment plain on his face. He lay on the ground, gasping for air.

Falstad whirled, anticipating the approach of two others. They came at him with long pikes. With his blade, he knocked one of them out of the way as easily as if the Orc had been an annoying insect. With his

free hand, for he had no shield, he seized the other man's pike, forced it out from his grip, and flipped it around against him with a sudden shock, and impaled the Pike through its green flesh, bringing down the once standing.

"Ye're too ugly to be in me land, ye bastard!" Falstad shouted as the creature fell.

The rest of his lads were striking as well, and the frontlines were filled with the combatants' furious shouts of rage and pain mixed, creating a maddening din above The Valley. Falstad tried to shut out the noise and concentrate on staying alive. All around him was a killing ground.

There were only a few left near the dwarve's Fortress. Clearly outnumbered, they threw their weapons on the uneven ground and ran towards the field of strife.

"With the assassination of the Blood Hollow leader, Kruu'Dash, there'ad been no one in the Stone Pikes way of taking this land. Other than Kruu'dash, few orcs truly'ad experience in warfare and with the dead commander, the last of his line; no one would be able to take his place". Falstad explained to his remaining troops, as they proceeded outwards from the StonePike Fortress towards the field of strife.

They could smell the stench in the distance and it was difficult to say which was strongest, the acrid smoke rising from the burning landscape or the incessant, almost sweet odor of the slowly-decaying dead lying sprawled by the hundreds across it. There was no sign of the enemy yet, but Falstad was paranoid of any aerial attack, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get into their keep.

"Dame, Darrus and Bailey" He called out in a chilling voice that caught the three lad's attention. "Gather some Privates and Sorcerers, and head'cross the field 'n take down the Frostblood frontlines, but go around the west to avoid trouble in the middle," ordered Falstad.

"But my Honor, that's where Gagar lies, weve'ad reports of'it's solid defenses," said Darrus in a confused voice.

"Take as much soldiers ya need; aerial support will come around the North lines at noon today". "With honor!" yelled Dame back.

The remaining half of the troops followed the three in a fairly straight line forwards. Some of them slipped on the solid ice trail since they were wearing armored boots. Bailey used his massive spear while walking to support his balance as he smashed it into the ice every step.

"Balthus,Grenil and the rest you come with me to the Towepoint. We need t'take out those watch guards before we go into their keep". ordered Falstad.

"Yes Sir".

It was silent in the distance, the colorless leaves crunched under the feet of the Expedition as they headed in the Easterly Direction.

After the long walk to the Eastern reigons, Falstad and his mates were about to enter Blood Hollow Territory. Just at the entrance were fences, made out of bones and skulls tied together with rope. It gave the Army just a moment to stay and look at these gruesome structures without sound, giving them a real sniff of intimidation. No one, nor Orc or creature was in sight. Falstad led his crew as he followed the fence down leading to their destination.

After about 10 minutes of walking a group of five to ten orcs standing near a campfire were spotted just right of where they were heading. "Shhh, don't make a sound, we have to avoid them. Keep a low profile. Remember, stealth," Falstad whispered to his men.

"We can easily get through them, they're nothing compared to us" said Dame instructively.

"Killing them will do nothing but cause more trouble for us, they will call reinforcements and then another whole herd will come onto us, I know those pesky scum'bags. We will have to avoid them".

Falstad quickly spotted some massive rocks on the left, where they could sneak past.

"This way" he whispered

The rest just nodded and slowly went down onto their bellies towards the rocks, struggling not to make a sound. The group was sitting down on the right, now just feet away from them. The road was filled with debris from previous fires and was filled with coal and rocks. Getting through the rabble really was nerve breaking.

Grenil kept looking to his right and crawling at the same time. The minute he knew it his foot aimed at the wrong area to thrust him through, and pushed a rock to the side, landing on the uneven ground with a smash, The group got up with their axes and looked around. Grenil knew he blew it, and looked to his right to see one of the mercenaries looking back at him, dead in the eye. "Intruder" yelled one of the shorter Orcs, pointing at Grenil.

"Ya'idiot!" Falstad screamed as he got up taking out his massive blade. The ten or so Orcs charged forward towards Grenil, not knowing what was ahead of them. Grenil was still on the floor in his previous crawling position, shocked. "Get up ya'fool" Falstad yelled as he got a rock and threw it at Grenil, hitting him hard on the back. Ignoring the pain Grenil quickly rushed for his hilt and unleashed. The first Orc that reached him jumped and took a massive swing downwards meaning to take him in half. As Grenil rolled to the side, he quickly thrusted to his left; the sharpened steel brushed through the green unarmored leg. Grenil could hear the bone being crushed as he yanked it back out and forwarded it back into his Leather Torso. Blood splattered onto Grenil's face as the Orc screamed in pain, and dropped.

Falstad and the rest were fairly impressed, but he could see four more coming right at Grenil. The troops started running down to the Orcish Onslaught. Falstad quickly took out a small blade from his thick leg pocket, and threw it with precision in a direction downwards catching the Orc that was near Grenil full at the throat. The Orc fell onto his knees, gasping for air as blood spilled everywhere onto Grenil. Grenil kicked the Orc away in the chest so he wouldn't be its bed mattress for his death, and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Haha, that's what'ya get if you screw us over'lad"

Grenil had lowered the Orc's morale as another came running forward towards Falstad. It lunged forward; a short-hafted, long-bladed axe in one hand, but Falstad had heard it just before its descent and was ready for it. He brought his sword up, parrying the blow, and spun to the side, neatly sidestepping its secondary attack with a long curving dagger. His sword arced about and removed the creature's head and it pitched forward, the weapons falling from its now-lifeless fingers.

"Quickly, let's get outa'ere before th'other maggots arrive" Falstad said as he put the sword back in his hilt stumbling forwards. Grenil still was sitting down, too occupied by the wound on his arm. He took out a cloth he had wrapped around his leg, and put it over the wound and got up clumsily heading forwards towards towerpoint.

"Can we Rest", said Balthus, too tired to walk, holding the bony fence.

"There's a small cave over there, well stay in there for a few' ours" even Falstad had been exhausted from the previous fighting. The crew went up the path power walking, and turned to the left where Falstad was already.

The cave entrance looked like two boulders lined next to each other; there was a banner on the top of one with a strange emblem on it. "Whats that stand for?" said one of the Privates.

"It's the Blood Hollow, I heard rumors from back'in the city that it's painted with the blood from their enemies" Falstad echoed while rubbing one of the large boulders in the cave.

"But my honor, are you sure we will be safe here?" said one of the StonePike.

"Shut it, will'ya? They won't realize we're up here. Now get inside everyone. We'll stay here for a few hours before we get to Tower Point"

No one spoke and they just followed the heavily muscled dwarf inside. Falstad took out his sack from his back, placed it on the stone floor and took out a stick with a cloth bathed in oil wrapped around. "Could I get a'lil help over'ere" Falstad looked around and called a young Dwarf not over twenty years of age. He wavered his hand over the stick and concentrated energy into his mind and opened his eyes with a burst of flame onto the torch it filled the dark cave with light. "That's it" he said, as they followed their brave leader into the space.

Chapter 2

_In the western areas 9:19 am_

The sun was at its point, shining over the faces of the troops. From the long way around west, finally the fences could be seen. Since the fog was gone, the distance was much clearer.

"I'm sure Falstad would have been fascinated to see these bone structures" said Darrus

"He's like that, I heard from me'dad that the StonePike always take interest in the things around them" said dame back.

"Well clearly I'm not like that,I think its just one of those stereotypes" said Darrus. "You think I'm lying about what me dad-

"Guys stop the blabber and lets get moving, we need to find more about Gagar; then we're gunna'take down the Frostblood Watchguard post"

"Why don't we go take down the Watchguard first?" said one of the privates, while three others agreed with him.

"Its what the honor said" another added to persuade him.

"Fine,since we're closer we'll do so, to the right, this way!" Darrus ordered going as the others simply followed. They had come down the path of debris that was similar to the one Grenil's and the others had come across. "What happened here? I wonder if this was where Falstad and them had fought, I hope they're alright" worried Bailey

"Nonsense, not with this much rock and rabble" Claimed Darrus as he kicked one of the piles of rocks out of his way.

In such a situation there was no sign of enemies.

"I wonder why there's no one out here," said Bailey looking around, being paranoid.

"That's because there's no point patrolling when you can see everything from a watchtower!" Darrus raised his voice, as if he was fed up from explaining.

"DUCK!" said one of the privates, as he had been the only one to spot the bowman from the left aiming at one of the troops. But it was too late, as the Bowman, with such precision and swiftness had shot the arrow plowing it through a victim's head with such force that it took him off his feet, and made him smash back first on the rocks behind him, as such horrible sounds it had made. "Argh!" yelled the private, as he rolled to the ground and quickly formed a defensive position by taking out his massive shield along with the rest.

"Stay down for now!" said Dame as he buried his head into the floor so there would be no chance the arrow could reach him. Another arrow came down upon them and struck ferociously into Bailey's shield and pushed him back a few inches.

"How can we get'this Bastard?" yelled Bailey, paranoid that he would get hit somehow.

The Orc knew he wouldn't do any more harm, and started to retreat. But Darrus had reacted too quickly for his escape, as he got up dropping his shield and took a long spear stuck on his back and with a sudden pause, he then threw it swiftly towards the Orc' that was now near the dead Dwarf, and pierced through his back so fiercely that the spear had gone all the way through his back and the end stuck in the dirt, leaving it trapped.

"Damn this! I knew we shouldn't have been so open!"

The troops ignored the screams and wailing of the Orc, and looked down to their dead soldier before their eyes. "He was'a good'lad he" said Dame and picked him up and took him on his shoulder. None of them had shed a tear; they knew it was war and that these kinds of losses were going to occur.

"Quickly, we can't stay here any longer; I can see the tower from here. Forwards!" The shady figure was seen in the distance, two long horn shaped poles came out from the top of the tower somehow being the support from both sides. There were three levels, and a long spiral leading upwards as the stairs. It was made out of brick and wood, which was what most green skins had used for construction.

"There it is; this isn't going to be easy" said Dame "There's about five bowman at the top, some mercenaries on the second floor and none on the first"

"We need to get a closer look" stated the private, and pointed towards a large pile of rabble that would cover the men entirely. The StonePike went to the pile, trying not to make a sound to get the enemies attention. The guardsmen were walking in circles and looking around for any sign of danger. "That's what they do all day? Walk in circles and look around" said Bailey confused

"I'm surprised they can even multitask" joked Dame, and they giggled in such a time.

"On task lads, come on, we have to get them from surprise" stated Bailey.

"Ok let's go then!" said a private. Just before he stood up, Dame pulled him down to the ground making a loud sound with the clank of his armor.

"You're lucky they didn't hear that" said the private, looking at the guard's still unaware, acting smart. "You were gunna get us killed ya lil brat; we have to distract them and then go around and get them from behind"

"Dame, its time you actually be a use here" said Bailey

"Me?" said Dame confused. "Who was the one that got that Orc back there, who knows how many more arrows in the back might have helped you" replied Dame.

"Anyway, I need you to start a fire near them. Perhaps not a fire, but a distraction trap; letting us get behind them and you stay here once we've done that" Bailey pointed towards the branches on the floor right below the bowman. "Over there, just blast those branches, or do what ever you mind freaks do. Ok my mark"

"3……2….1…go!"

The men went out of the rabble pile, as Dame pushed the branches from a distance with his hands, making a loud rattle of leaves. The sound immediately got the attention of the Orcs, as they hustled over to the left of where Dame had pushed the branch. This allowed the troops to walk across without notice. Dame quickly ducked so they couldn't see him, but after about five seconds the troops were not fully behind the tower. "Again, do it again" Darrus whispered as if dame heard. But it was too late, the Orcs had already ignored the branch and got back in their correct positions, quickly seeing the troops near their tower "StonePike, there!" yelled one of the Orcs on the second level. Everyone on the tower looked to see the men halfway across the side.

Everyone was in panic. Even Darrus was, since he never thought he would mess up at a critical moment. "Defensive positions!" yelled Bailey. Three dwarves at the front quickly took out their shields, and since they were so small in height their shields would cover a vast amount of their body.

With a loud warcry Bailey, being brave, led the way, and took out a great hammer at the ready.

The bowman all the way at the top still had no clue what was happening at the bottom.

Bailey and his men ran towards the entrance of the tower, and barged inside. They stomped on the spiral stair going upwards and clashed with the first few set of orcs.

The first greenskin in the first floor had time to glance up and half-raise a large axe before Bailey's hurled, lightning-wreathed stormhammer caught him full across the jaw, shattering the bone with a thunderclap and sending the creature flying of the tower to the side. ―"Ye damn bastards you!" he shouted as the creature fell onto the floor headfirst.

The hammer returned and Bailey loosed it again, the blow smashing a second greenskin, and then all of a sudden a loud screech pierced the troops ears from above. Large gryphons half lion half birg descended towards the tower. The rest of the dwarves were striking as well. Curses and insults were spreaded everywhere as the gryphons, darted past. Whatever these creatures were, they were not easily frightened. As they came around again Darrus saw that the remaining greenskins had their weapons up and ready now, and they gathered into a tighter cluster so the dwarves could not strike as easily. They had not counted on the aerial advantage, however. Darrus whirled his hammer overhead, and let it fly. The heavy stone had struck a greenskin right in the temple, toppling it with a loud crack like an steel pistol, and as the creature fell it pushed against two others, who stepped forward to avoid being entangled, all falling from the tower on the second floor, ensuring death.

"Ha! That's taken ye down a peg!" Bailey crowed at the fallen creatures. He was on them before they could realize their mistake, his stormhammer back in his hand. He let the gryphons finish the fallen creatures, her powerful front claws laying one low and her sharp hooked beak tearing apart a second even as her wings stunned a third. The troops that were once at the bottom, now had confidence, and ran up to where the tragedy was taking place. The bowman at the top were not on the ground, knocked down by the unexpected aerial attack.

Dame had hidden behind the pile the entire time, not to get into any trouble. "Sorry bout that" said Dame looking down as he got up and ran towards the tower.

The skirmish was over fairly quickly. Whatever these greenskins were, they were slow and not used to facing an airborne attack. And Bailey and his people were experts at striking those on the ground. The creatures had managed to land a few blows, and some of the dwarves had wounds to tend, but they had lost no one and left no one unharmed behind them.

"No time to waste, there's no point arguin'bout mistakes now!" he yelled from a distance to Bailey

"Everyone out of the tower" he said as the troops went down the spiral stairs and back onto the ground.

The Gryphons now on the floor let out a long screech again, and took off from the ground instantly and into the air.

"Cheers!" said Bailey

"Everyone form up" The troops now lined up behind Bailey, and they waited for orders.

"Now, since the watchguard is..

"Look over there!" a private cut off Bailey, pointing downwards in a lower path way. Bailey without looking, took his massive hammer out and spun around looking in all directions. In the distance there was a whole group of stout warriors, and at the front was someone that was really familiar to the crowd. "It's Falstad!" Yelled Dame. They all walked towards the group in the distance, not bothering to run from the exhaustion previously. "I knew they'd bee somewhere around'ere," claimed Bailey smiling.

Once the groups met, then everyone was greeting everyone again and patting each other on the back luckily to be alive.

"I thought we'd know where'd ye been since we'saw the Gryphons heading down the watch post," said Falstad wisely.

"Your honor, I thought we'd never find you" said Darrus in a usually softer voice.

"Ahh nonsense, we shoulda been thinking'dat about you. You should never worry bout us yet" joked Falstad trying to comfort everyone.

"Ok like they all say, Time is money," stated Falstad, looking to their next destination.

"Since the watchguard is out, it's time we take this land for good. Let's head over down and get to Gagar's Garrison" instructed Falstad

"Yes my honor" said Bailey and the other troops nodded along.

Only one soldier had been lost, and only a few injuries. The brave StonePike headed south to their next destination, getting one step closer to claiming the once found valley for their need.

Chapter 3

Just like any other incident, the StonePike knew there would be soldiers inspecting the previous areas they demolished.

"Kruu'dash will send reinforcements shortly, so we gotta hurry down to Gagar's Garrison, and burn it down for good!"

Falstad had a bandage around his leg and arm, clearly he was struggling to move on down the road.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" said Dame, looking at his bandages.

"I'll be fine; you think id've come this far to just stop?. I will fight till the end, for my people and for this land"

Dame smiled, it had given courage to all his men walking behind him.

"The Garrison's a klick from'ere," said Falstad

"We've gotta be careful now, because this is where it all happens. Patrol will be around here and we will have to go around like always, avoiding large intrusions"

In the distance the path was different, no more fences of bone, and no stone and stick on the path. There was a doorless gate that was structured with rough stone and rope that didn't look well done. All around it was fence, made out of wood and string, covering it around the whole area. Two flags made of some type of linen or wool, stood beside the gate, with a face of a greenskin made of red, poorly painted onto it.

As soon as they were one hundred yards away form the gate, Falstad stopped. He inspected further through the gate to see if there was any sight of trouble. Two guards stood by each flag.

"I'm sure that's where we're heading," Falstad said. "We have to take them out without grabbing attention of the others."

Falstad was clearly talking to one of the Sorcerers or the archers, since hitting from range was the only option.

The Guards were still, and couldn't see Dame as he walked forward aiming the tip of his fingers towards them. His palms curled upwards with a swift motion, as he focused on them, closing his eyes. He then pushed forward with his both hands and it made no sound.

The Orcs were still standing in place as they were previously.

"That'd done it," said Falstad

"Let's get through" said Dame now leading the way. They went down the path leading to the gate. They were about twenty yards away from the guards now. Three or four people took out their weapons as if the Orcs were still alive. They were still in the same stance with a sword in one hand and shield in another. Dame took out his sword as he reached the still gaurds. He stabbed one right in the throat, but this time not blood, but ice crystals fell all around him and the Orc just dissolved into iceon the floor. The men were surprised at what techniques he had. He struck the other right through the middle, again spurting crystals all over Dame and onto the ground. "Good job Lad" said Falstad as he carried though the gate. The rest still amazed, went through the gate with him.

"Why couldn't you just do that the other times when we were up against a load'a people?"Claimed Bailey, clearly disappointed.

"Those were immune to it, and it takes a lot of energy to do it. After two charges I would need a rest."

The Garrison could be now seen from distance. The place they had now entered had more surroundings, small huts all over, scattered around the massive area.

"Now now," said Falstad stopping. " We have to be careful here, Anyone can,—" an arrow cut through the air right past Falstad's head. He quickly crouched down and took out his shield.

"Darn it, I knew we should'nt have gone in like that!" Darrus yelled. "Get down!"

From all sides, circling the Stone Pike army, Greenskins surrounded them. One of the Orcs was on a riding wolf. It howled into the air with gigantic teeth, as drool dripped down onto the gorun.

They didn't charge in, but slowly went towards them as if they didn't know what the mighty StonePike were capable of. They had masks wrapped around their lower part of their face, and had red eyes.

The dwarves moved in close to each other, creating a kind of circle with shields protecting them, like a wall so no one could harm them yet.

"They're assassins," said Dame under I his breath. "I'm sure they knew we were coming here," said Falstad. The assassins stood still in place; one of them quickly talked "Why you are here dwarf?"

The one closest to the front said looking at Falstad.

"You know why we're here you filth, to serve justice and claim our land"

"This is not your land! It is under the rule of Kruu'dash, and we will destroy everything you have!"

"So either go now, back to your alliance. Or you will be used to paint our walls, and build our huts!" he pointed towards the garrison that had red all over it with bones sticking out.

Falstad tightened his teeth and clenched his sword. "You bastards imprisoned my people in your prisons, and killed my father that traveled here. You will pay for what you have done, and we will take this land, good land, and use it for a reason other than slavery and torture!"

From anger, Falstad rushed out of his position and jumped for the assassin with his greatsword. The Orc quickly rolled to the side, just avoiding the great blow that was meant to part him in half. The rest of the Greenskins charged for Falstad, but Dame quickly pushed them pack with his magic, and a rush of air blew them over, knocking them down like bowling pins.

The assassin went for Falstad's side with a smack, skimming the side of his leg. Blood spilled out of the area that chipped his leg, as Falstad let out a growl. Falstad's shield dropped out of his hand , and now he was defenseless.

They were strong, he saw, as the assasin's warhammer clashed with his sword and almost drove his weapon back into his helm, since the creature struck with such force. Fortunately they seemed to rely more upon strength and aggression than skill and he was able to twist his weapon free and bring it back around, its haft catching the orc a glancing blow across the cheek and stunning it long enough for Falstad to strike again properly, Hammer and greatsword were in constant motion around the field. The troops were fighting right behind him now, his own mighty hammer crushing orcs left and right, a visible glow surrounded him and his weapon, and making the orcs turn away, shielding their eyes and dropped their weapons. The Orcs were screaming, on their knees. No one had ever seen Falstad use this power before. The enemy must have been so strong that he had to use it now.

The StonePike now had a great advantage against their foe. Now defenseless, they lay there howling in pain of the light. The men dug their swords into their green flesh and now the screams were mixed with blood gurgling and horror.

Falstad ran up to the assassin previously, and kicked his face, causing his head to smack onto the floor. His face was covered with blood, and he was really sweaty and exhausted. Falstad grabbed his hair and pulled him up to stand. The rest of the Orcs were all killed by the StonePike, except for the assassin.

Falstad brought the Orcs face close to him and said, "You just remember that your line is going to end really soon, and you will not be able to stop us from doing so!"

Falstad took out a dagger in a small hilt, and unleashed. The edge of the blade burst like a sun as it struck the Orc's neck, and severed the greenskin's head

from the neck in one smooth blow. He let It go, and kicked it forwards, rolling on its face.

"Time to finish this," Bailey said

Falstad looked back at his men quickly to see if there were any dead.

"That's it," he said "I Knew you wouldn't give it up that easy," he smiled back at his troops, proud of not losing any of them.

Gagar was in the Garrison just a klick away, thinking that his best of men could wipe out the StonePike easily.

"Time to end this. Form!" he instructed.

All the troops gathered around him and Falstad started walking upwards to where they were heading next

Chapter 4

The sun was starting to set, and it was hard for the dwarves to see their way north.

The entrance of the Garrison was empty; it was a large tower spiraling upwards towards the sky.

Falstad examined the top, since it fascinated him of how high it was.

Just as they entered, Falstad said "Stop"

Everyone was confused; this was the moment they were all waiting for. Why would he want his people to stay behind now?

"Ill go myself and end this," said Falstad

"You'll be killed," said Dame

"There are guards in there that are really powerful," said Darrus

"How'd you know? Plus it is better if I fight him myself"

"My honor, please don't do this. You'll get yourself killed," said Grenil.

He ignored what they said and went in. The other tried to but he pushed them back with a hand "Stay!" he ordered and they simply listened.

The giant doors that were now open, closed on him, as if it was controlled by someone already seeing him enter.

Falstad ran to the doors, and hit them with his giant fist. "Damn!" he whispered under his breath.

Falstad now by himself, had no one for support and starting walking forwards towards the giant wooden spiral ahead of him, leading up to the first level of the tower

A sweat dropped ran down Falstad's face, looking around and observing his surroundings.

There was no one around; he found the chance to take another step forwards; with a creek, the wooden floor shouted before him.

Weapons, rusty guns and sets of armor made of leather and fur, were hung all on the side wall going downwards. But this clearly was not the path for Falstad, as he neglected exploring.

As he walked forward, he realized that he could have been sorely mistaken about the old tower.

He took up his right foot and landed it on the spiral. Without notice he, smashed down into a hole below the platform and let his leg sink in. As soon as he saw himself tumble forward it was too late. The rope he stepped on lifted him instantly upside down dangling from his right foot.

"Darn it!" he yelled

"I knew there'd be a trap somewhere ere," he cursed

He heard faint voices slowly getting louder from the top of the wooden ceiling. They were running on the platform, loud creaking steps coming downwards. Falstad, still in shock, wiggled around, as if it would help.

The steps were now getting louder; he could hear their voices clearer now, but it was in thick orcish.

Now intimidated, Falstad reached up and tapped around his pockets, Shaking, he quickly pulled out a miniature blunt throwing knife and reached down again for the rope. The knife sure was blunt, since his heavily muscled arm was trying to saw through the rope. With a final lash the rope blasted open leaving him to hit the ground hard on his rear.

Not even thinking about the pain in his behind, he quickly ran towards one of the sitting benches hiding from the orcs.

The bench was too thin for Falstad to crouch behind, so he lay down on his belly and looked forwards. The Orcs had reached the base of the tower and straight away looked above to see the empty rope. The Orcs were surprised, and they cursed in a fowl thick throaty voice. They went towards the wall where Falstad once stood and picked up one of the broadswords knowing that he was around somewhere.

"Ah" Falstad sighed, thinking that the Orcs would retreat. After such a loud fall from the rope, there would be no chance that somebody wasn't there.

Falstad looked up, putting his head down as low as he could.

The Orcs were speaking to each other, but Falstad couldn't understand.

After a pause, one of the Orcs nodded, and Falstad understood that they were agreeing to search different areas of the tower. They split up one going the opposite directions, and the other towards the sitting area where Falstad lay.

Ready for trouble, Falstad starting shifting down towards the other benches, trying to get behind the Orc. With such skill, he maneuvered without a sound, being able to get around ten feet ahead without the Orc noticing.

The Orc had now reached the place Falstad was once before and looked down. At the same time Falstad got up in a stout position and went forwards with soft feet. Still the Orc had not noticed the dwarf scurry by him.

Falstad took out the throwing knife he had once cut himself down with, and went towards the Orc.

The greenskin had now stopped and looked down behind one of the sitting benches again, this gave Falstad a huge advantage.

He went back into a standing position and grabbed the Orc by the mouth.

"Mmmmph Mmmph!" the Orc tried scream for the other to hear, but the dwarf's massive hand didn't let him do so.

"Shut it ye Bastard!" Falstad whispered fiercely.

Falstad struck the knife into the Orc's throat, and dragged it across, to ensure he would not speak no more. He let the Orc fall into his arms and he dragged the corpse to the side of the room, and kicked it behind one of the wooden benches.

Chapter 5

The room was unusually darker than normal. Falstad realized that the Orc partner had extinguished all the torches in the room ahead, and only little light was available. Darkness was a big advantage for Falstad, he could see the Orc running forwards to see where his dead friend was. Falstad quickly did a dive roll to the side of the room where it was the darkest, and looked around to see what he could do next.

Falstad had no weapon, for he forgot to take out his blade from the greenskin he had defeated. At the top of the ceiling were large pieces of wood, looking very heavy. Surrounding it was a light frame of thinner wood that was supposedly held it all together. The rope leading to the lowering of this object was to the right, Falstad crunched on his knees and took a leap and rolled to make the least sound he could. Luckily the Orc didn't spot him, since he was too busy looking around the other places of the room.

The rope was attached to a large hook. Falstad waited for the Orc to get in the right position to put down the load on him. The Orc was now about five feet from the box, and he started to run towards the bench area.

Falstad let out a leg and kicked the hook out of its place. The rope swerved with tremendous speed since the load was so heavy. Just in the time the Orc ran right into the perfect spot, not noticing the danger from above. The massive pieces of wood had hurled upon him, and toppled him head first as the rest smashed his body onto the floor. No sound came from the Orc; the only thing Falstad saw was his leg sticking out of the pile.

Falstad rubbed the sweat off from his forehead and proceeded towards the spiral. He grabbed a long pike from the side of the wall. The Pike was much longer than Falstad, but he could manage. It had a long haft made of oak; leading to the end it had a splint with rope supporting a large sharpened stone at the rear end. He observed the Pike, and jumped over the hole where the trap was.

The whole area was now pitch black, the only light seen from the upper floor.

There were bones hanging down, rib bones that looked similar to human bones. The dwarf reached the second floor, and it was empty.

This time the hall was much more narrow and long. There were wood and stick chairs tipped over in the distance, it was a mess. Falstad went forward, and realized that there was blood all over the wall he was walking beside. Falstad knew there was danger ahead and now held his pike with two firm hands.

He inspected the area, and now went slowly. His bushy eye brows moved from left to right along with his dark brown eyes.

In the distance there were two shady figures right next to each other.

"Whos there!" Falstad cried out

There was no answer, Falstad went towards them.

Falstad straightened his head and a sweat droplet fell from his face. It was a horrific sight. They were not alive, they were corpses pinned onto the wall. He went closer, the corpses did not smell. They were fresh. One of them was still shaking and hanging his head down moving it slightly. Blood was all over their faces, slashes and cuts all over.

Falstad was disgusted by what he had seen. Below on their chest were massive wounds that were open, guts and organs hanging down from the interior. Fresh blood was still dropping down the parts. Falstad turned around and closed his mouth with one hand.

One of them was trying to speak

"Hhelp Uss," Said the Orc

Falstad turned around and saw one facing towards him, struggling to keep his head up.

"Who did this to you?" Falstad questioned the half dead Orc

"Gggagar" He could not longer speak. He hung his head down but was still gasping for air. Such a noise came out from him, blood gurgling and moaning. It really irritated Falstad, so he took his pike and stuck it into the Orcs head to put him out of any more pain.

He looked down and pulled out the pike, blood splattered on his steel armor.

Right beside the hanged bodies was a plane leading up to an entrance.

It was the final floor, Gagar had to definitely be there.

Falstad walked up the plan with mediocre speed; he reached the end and stopped.

Yonder Falstad stood another hall, much smaller than the others.

This room was much worse than the previous. Bodies were pinned on the wall everywhere, and these were not human bodies. They were Orcs.

"Why the hell would he kill his own people?" wondered Falstad. He raised his upper lipped half angry half disgusted.

A Large Orc was standing on the Left inside the room, Falstad had just noticed. He couldn't see his face, since he was wearing something over it. It looked like a head of some sort of animal, like a wolf. He was screaming and crying at the same time.

"I Failed you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't let anything happen again!" He yelled, and fell onto the floor as if someone had pushed him.

There was something really strange about this, Falstad wanted to charge in but someone was already hurting him.

"No! Please no!" he yelled again, and blood spurted out of his chest. There was no one except him. It was if he was killing himself, or something else was there that Falstad couldn't see.

Another blow struck his face, and his head went slamming across the wall.

The room was a blood pile, Falstad ran inside and the Orc looked up helplessly.

The hitting stopped, what ever it was it had gone either intimidated or didn't want to reveal itself.

"Show yourself!" Falstad yelled

He poked his pike in the air around the small area, in attempt to see if it was still there, but it had clearly had gone.

"Are you Gagar?" Falstad turned back around questioning the victim on the floor

It didn't answer, but it was still breathing. Falstad bent down and grabbed the Orc by its armor and had pulled it up to his level and slammed it on the wall.

"Who are you, tell me now!" Falstad ordered

"Gagar," He said

"Like I thought," Falstad said back

"I'm sure you know why I am here," he said

"Hah, killing me will do nothing but get you and all your people killed"

"Today this land will be claimed as ours, the StonePike!" he yelled and he pushed him again.

"You can't do anything to us Blood Hollow, this land was found by Kruu'Dash!"

Falstad clenched his fist and lifted it up to Gagar's face, but then he lowered it down.

"I don't care what you say! It's all useless. You're just a peasant now and you should know that anything you try and do, will just make everything backfire against yourself. You are just another worthless Orc that is having his life spared!"

Falstad pushed him in his blood covered face and let him go.

"Take a message to your Alliance. Tell them what has happened this day. Tell them that if they choose they choose the path of war, they will find an enemy the likes of which they have never seen. You thought we were weak— that is as nothing to the foe they will face on the battlefield today. You have had the good

fortune to survive two battles with my army. You will, I am sure, be able to properly convey the full depths of the threat we will pose to them."

"You taught me the concept of mercy. At this moment, you should be very glad of that lesson. I intend to level this place in a few moments. Your reinforcements will not arrive in time to be of any help to you. If your men will surrender, they and their families will be permitted to leave this valley back to their dreaded city.

Falstad picked up the Orc again to make sure he was listening

"Those who do not surrender will die in the rubble. Without this fortress

And it's knights to protect the camps, we will find it easy to take this land and serve for the good. That was always my only goal."

" We will start settling here once your savages retreat from here!"

Falstad let go of the Orc once again.

"Falstad!" a yell came from behind. It was the troops

"Howd you get here?" Falstad said, surprised.

"We forced a group of Orcs to open the gate for us. All of the Orcs are retreating"

Falstad ran towards the rear of the room, and looked out of the tower Window.

Orcs from the left to the right were running in a direction north, some on wolves and most by foot.

"Whats happening?" said Falstad

"We are such a low number compared to them, and why are they retreating? Was it an order?" wondered Falstad

"Who knows, all I know now is that all the Orcs are fleeing to Kruu'Dash, and that's the only Orc that stands in our way to end their line once and for all"

"For the StonePike" Yelled Falstad as he raised his pike into the air.

To be continued…

I was going to make this story end until they killed the leader, but I didn't have enough time, so I decided to cut it off here.


End file.
